Halo 3 Academy
=H3A= The Halo 3 Academy is a group for players who want to get better at Halo 3. Whether it be improving your sniping or driving, they can teach you. They also teach different tactics associated with different gametypes. Their goal is to help you achieve your true potential. The Halo 3 Academy's homepage can be found by clicking here History The Halo 3 Academy was founded on January 27, 2008 by Lord Vardel. The group started out like any other group on Bungie.net; it was small, unnoticed and in need of support. Several people joined the Halo 3 Academy to help out in this community effort. Word started to spread around the main forums about the Academy, bringing the membership base up to about 500 members in a matter of months. The group saw success very quickly as several Halo 3 players made the Halo 3 Academy their Bnet home. The Halo 3 Academy was one of the groups chosen to be featured in Bungie's revamped Community Spotlight/Bungie Favorites, they were featured on 8/5/2008. The Bungie Favorites feature brought the Halo 3 Academy into the mainstream among Bnet community members. The group jumped from about 800 members to 3000 members in days. While most of the people joining wanted to use the Halo 3 Academy to get better, several members joined to offer their help. Today the Halo 3 Academy has just under 4000 members. Countless players have contributed the Halo 3 Academy for their improvement in Halo 3. Beyond just a group to help people, the Halo 3 Academy has become a friendly community for people to meet fellow Halo 3 players. Notable Members Lord Vardel- Founder and acting Headmaster of the Halo 3 Academy. Also is a Chairman of the Academy. He gives out FFA, Battle Rifle, and Chopper training sessions The Benergizer- Chairman and Sr. Instructor who teaches the basics of combat fighting from FFA to Battle Rifle Bel1erophon- Chairman and Sr. Instructor. Mostly analyzes and gives out tips in the main forums Ivor (AKA Judge) - Chairman, who mainly teaches Warthog training. Notable for being English who loves to fest on crumpets and tea. Kavayan - Veteran Instructor, Laser Instructor and Big Team Battle Instructor, another crumpet eating englishmen. Rifleman Joe- Staff who gives out tips on how to be the best at crotch-punching in Halo 3. Famous for his huge positive K/D's Tycoon- Sr. Instructor and MLG Instructor, who gives out helpful tips for MLG, 4-shot BR, and Ninja-ness. Also goes by Gavin or RamsFan Bungie Favorites Bungie favorites gave new hope to the group, increasing their member size from 800 to around 3500 people. At first it was a bit overwhelming, but the Faculty of the Halo 3 Academy banded together and kept things running smoothly. You can find the Q&A from the second week the H3A's second week of Bungie Favorites here Conflicts There have only been two major conflicts involving the Halo 3 Academy in its one year of existence. The first of which occurred in July involving another training group on Bungie.net. Sadly, the leader of this other group desired power for himself more than he wanted to help other players. He challenged the H3A and the Instructors to prove that he was better. The H3A refrained from engaging in a petty war and continued to focus on helping people get better. The H3A has thrived and the the other group died out several weeks after this conflict ended. On Jan 2009 H3A was attacked by one former member. Several threads were deleted and unpinned. Unfortunately many of the longest threads with the most history in them were deleted. The H3A Faculty reacted quickly and regained control of the situation and rebuilt everything within a matter of hours. Category:Bungie Community Category:Chapters